


Kinktober 2019

by julianbashirspraisekink



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: I'm not going to tag every single prompt but the chapters will all be titled, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashirspraisekink/pseuds/julianbashirspraisekink
Summary: I'm going to try to actually finish kinktober this year.... I started four days behind....But anyway these will all be garashir and I will add content warnings in the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter





	1. Deep Throating

**Author's Note:**

> no content warnings for ch 1

Julian gagged as Garak forced his way further into his throat.

“Oh my dear, you’re taking me so well. What a good boy you are.” Julian moans at the praise, sending vibrations to Garak’s member. Garak grasps fistfuls of Julian’s hair and thrusts into his mouth. Julian clenches his eyes shut to blink back the tears that were forming there. Julian sucked obediently, the rhythm soothing him and stopping him from crying. Garak could see Julian was about to lose his composure completely and gave a hard buck of his hips to hit the back of Julian’s throat and came. Julian finally pulled away coughing and sobbing, saliva and come covering his chin and dripping down it. Garak pulls him into his lap and kisses the tears away. Soon Julian is feeling tired,

“Did I do good?” he asks, eyelids slipping closed.

“Of course you did my dear, you’re perfect.”


	2. Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no archive warnings apply

Garak did not like entering the Infirmary. It was a vulnerable setting and nobody needed to know his biological information anyway. Dr. Julian Bashir saw things differently. He has been trying to give Garak a physical even before they were together. “Professional concern” he said but as always Garak expected an ulterior motive even with his beloved Julian.

Julian had requested he stayed over that night and who was he to refuse? Julian always made it worthwhile. Garak has been recently been granted voice access to Julian’s quarters. He could have gotten in anyway but it was the thought that he was always welcome that counted. When he got in he could hear Julian puttering around in the bedroom. He grinned, so it was to be that kind of night. Julian had heard the door opening and went to meet Garak in the main room. Garak took one look at him and decided surprises were a good thing. Julian smirked, knowing that Garak was caught in his web.

“Hello Mister Garak, are you here for your check up?” He walked forward on shiny red heels until Garak could see his cat eyeliner and painted lips.

“Julian, this is…  _ unexpected _ .” He reaches out to touch but Julian steps away,

“Mister Garak your appointment was half an hour ago I almost cancelled it and went on to my next patient.” Garak caught on fast; Julian was using sex as an excuse to give him an exam. He could deal with this.

“Oh my I’m terribly sorry Doctor, the time must have slipped my mind,” he leers, “Could you still manage to  _ fit me in? _ ” Unfortunately Julian was not phased. What happened to that beautiful blushing boy he left here this morning? In his seductive little nurse getup with the thigh highs and little cap he looked the picture of smooth confidence.

“Let me check my chart,” he looked at the PADD he was holding and made an ambiguous humming noise, “You’re in luck, I have an opening right now. I’ll show you to my office. The office turned out to be the bedroom, no surprise there and Julian had him sit on the bed. Julian had replicated some antique medical devices earlier such as a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, and a thermometer. Garak folds his hands in his lap as Julian sets up his equipment.

“Okay Mister Garak I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.”

“Do you ask all your patients to disrobe or am I just special?” Julian’s face is a mask of professionalism,

“Of course I do. How else am I supposed to perform a full exam?” Garak felt a twitch of jealousy but it quickly passed. He carefully removes his tunic and thermal undershirt until Julian can see the intricate ridges and scales on his chest. Julian dons a pair of neoprene gloves and loops the stethoscope around his neck, “Now Mister Garak take some nice deep breaths, I’m going to listen to your heart and lungs.” He places the stethoscope on Garak’s chest and he flinches from the chill of the metal. “Oh dear was that too cold? Here let me warm you up,” Julian places himself straddling Garak’s thighs and leans in to breathe hot air on the place where metal contacted skin, “Is that better? I’m going to have to take your pulse the old fashioned way it seems.” And with that, Julian’s hands are on his neck ridges, “Hmm, it’s very fast…” Garak hisses and flips their positions. Julian sighs, “Elim the scene wasn’t over. I still have to-” His protests were muffled by Garak’s lips. They pull away for air,

“Juian, my love, I’ll let you scan me with an actual tricorder if you just stop  _ teasing _ .” That seems to satisfy him and he pulls Garak down on top of him for another kiss.


	3. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic violence but it's all consensual

“Now remember my dear, hold absolutely still or you won’t get the straight lines you want,” Garak says, finishing wiping his knife down with a sterilizing pad.

“Garak I’m so ready just do it to me already,” Julian is a whiny, excited creature lying on his stomach in Garak’s bed. All his muscles are tense in anticipation of what was to come. 

Garak places a firm hand between Julian’s shoulder blades to steady him and brings his knife down. Julian screams at the first cut, longdown his spine. It was deep but not deep enough to cause permanent damage. Perfect. Garak carved slashes all over Julian’s soft skinned back, slow and methodical, the blade slicing through his skin like butter. Julian was crying openly at the pain of it. He could feel the blood pooling but it did nothing to stop the arousal coursing through his system. Garak had everted and now had his erection pressed against Julian’s lower back.

Julian couldn’t tell how long this went on but it seems too soon to end when Garak begins wiping the blood off his back.

“Are they done? Can I look at them in the mirror?” Garak helps him sit up and positions Julian in front of the mirror.

“You look magnificent darling, a work of art,” he smiles in a way reserved only for Julian. Julian turns his head to get a good look at his back and gasps,

“They’re beautiful Garak! Exactly how I wanted them! The lines are perfect, how did you do it?”

“Years of cutting cloth as practice,” he winks. Garak lays him back down on his stomach and Julian closes his eyes, smiling,

“I’m exhausted, thank you for this Garak.” Garak pets Julian’s hair, a grin on his face with fangs showing,

“But we’re only halfway done my dear heart. I still have to do the stitches.”


	4. Dacryphilia (Crying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no archive warnings apply

Garak pulled Julian’s head up by the hair, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.

“Look at you, so beautiful taking me.” Julian was on his hands and knees ass stretched by Garak’s massive cock and tears streaming down his cheeks. They’ve been fucking for what seems like hours and Garak has been steadily milking his prostate the entire time. Being forced to watch himself being taken apart only made him cry harder from the humiliation and every time he let out a particularly loud sob Garak’s hips gave a spasmodic jolt. Suddenly Julian knew exactly why Garak was torturing him like this.

“If you wanted to see me cry there are much simpler ways.” Garak flipped him over and licked the saltwater tears off his face,

“But isn’t it so much better to work for it? Besides, I want the real thing not your fake crying every time I won’t let you pick dinner.” Julian couldn’t defend himself as Garak had resumed thrusting and he was reduced to nothing but a limp creature of pure want.

“Elim! Elim I’m begging you!” Garak was enraptured by the way that Julian had lost complete control of himself reduced to begging for him.

“And what is it you want my dear?” Julian sobbed, barely able to form words,

“Please let me come!”

“I don’t know, I have the mind to put a toy in you and keep you on edge all night.” Julian wailed, pleading with him to end this. Finally Garak grabbed his cock and started pumping. Julian came quickly, screaming out then going boneless. Garak comes soon after, using Julian’s exhausted body for his pleasure. When they were both recovered, Garak carried Julian to the bed and cleaned him off. Julian was still a sniffling mess and Garak rubbed his back. He wiped Julian’s tears away and held him as he slept.


	5. Feederism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no archive warnings apply

Julian had a satisfied look on his face as he brought the Delvanian triple chocolate cake over to the coffee table. He cuts a slice and hands it to Garak.

“Do you remember my rules?” Garak nods, smiling,

“Even if you beg me to stop, I feed you the whole cake unless you say your safe word.” Julian perches himself on Garak’s lap, he could already feel how hard Garak was under his ass. Julian put on his most sexy pout (which wasn’t very sexy but Garak found alluring nonetheless),

“Elim I’m  _ so hungry _ ! I haven’t eaten since yesterday!” Garak felt up his flat stomach,

“Oh my dear you’re positively wasting away, I’ll have to feed you immediately,” he takes ahold of the fork and feeds Julian a large scoop of cake. Julian gives a lavish moan,

“It’s so good I could eat this forever.” Garak feeds him the slice and then another bigger one. After just one slice, Julian would usually stop but Garak had revealed his interest in feeding him and after they had tried it the first time, Julian could definitely see the appeal too.

Julian grinds his hips down on Garak’s as he eats, leaning forward to meet every forkful. He starts to get full but doesn’t tell Garak acting as eager as he did at the start. Garak could tell though, Julian had finished half the cake after all.

“You’re doing so well my love. So good for me. You’re halfway done.” Julian hums in contentment at the praise through a mouthful of cake. After another piece he unzipped his uniform to make his belly more comfortable. Garak gives an involuntary hiss of pleasure as he sees how Julian’s flesh has become taut. He pauses to remove the rest of Julian’s clothes and free his hard cock. Garak fondles his stomach paying no attention to his erection. Julian attempts to reach down to play with himself but Garak catches his hand in a bruising grip,

“Not until you’re done with your meal Julian. Your rules, remember?” Julian rolls his eyes,

“And I regret making them,” he grumbles.

“Oh come now, we both know how good you’ll feel at the end, especially with your stomach all filled with cake.” Julian opens his mouth to protest but Garak just shoves another bite of cake in his mouth. 

Julian goes from “full” to “ready to burst” in the time frame of the next two pieces. He pushes Garak’s hand away when he tries to feed him the next bite,

“I can’t…” While his mouth is open Garak feeds him more which Julian obediently chews.

“Darling you said you wanted this entire cake and that’s what you’re going to get,” Garak’s voice was stern and it made Julian take another bite. There was only one slice left and Julian was sick to his stomach. He was  _ never _ going to eat chocholate  _ ever _ again. “Julian. Do I need to force this?” Julian whined,

“Elim stop, I’m seriously going to throw up!” Garak paused to listen if Julian used his safe word but when he didn’t and saw that Julian was still hard, he pries Julian’s jaw open and forces cake into his mouth. He puts his hand over Julian’s nose and mouth until Julian has no choice but to swallow so he could breathe again.

Garak repeats this process until Julian is crying and the cake is nothing but crumbs.

“How are you feeling?” Garak coos almost teasingly but Julian was too busy sniffling into Garak’s neck. Garak rubs Julian’s stuffed belly for a few minutes and murmurs comforting words in his ear.

Julian starts wiggling. Garak chuckles,

“Do you have something you want?”

“Touch me Elim,” he pouts, dragging Garak’s hand in the general direction of his dick. Garak indulges him, stroking Julian to completion while he lies limp in Garak’s arms, too stuffed to move.


	6. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no archive warnings apply

“What a good boy you are Julian,” Garak purrs, running his hands down Julian’s bare sides. He was currently sheath deep inside his human for the first time. Julian made the most alluring noises when he was being fucked. His face was even better so open and slack, telling Garak clearly that he was on the edge of falling apart. “You’re doing such a marvelous job taking me. I know you were concerned about the fit but I can see how good you’re feeling now.” He took Julian’s cock in hand, playing with the head. “I knew I had to have you as soon as I saw you in the replimat. You’re so beautiful, so delicate, like a flower.” He twists his hand making Julian cry out and come. Garak licks the spend off his fingers and lays down next to Julian, petting Julian’s chest as he comes down from his endorphin rush. “My dear, precious Julian, you’ve brought solace to this exile’s life.” Julian beams soaking up the praise,

“Are you going to spoil me this much all the time? I may become vain.”

“You’re already vain my dear.” Julian giggles,

“You know what Garak? You’re not half bad yourself.”


End file.
